


I.T Eyecandy (Brown sugar)

by monwonpanda



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confession, M/M, Office AU, Romance, and sad, hyunghyuk is slight, minor jookyun, showho, what else could i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monwonpanda/pseuds/monwonpanda
Summary: office au where Hyunwoo is technically challenged almost every week and requires the assistance of the hot I.T guy that only comes to his office.Guess who??? (like it aint obvious.)HyungHyuk is chapter two and very short. don't want to mislead you.





	1. Brown sugar

"Perfect timing," Hyungwon chimes.

Hoseok hasn't even reached his desk, a cup of coffee still in his hand.

"Your man buzzed," Jooheon teases from another desk as Changkyun giggles.

Hoseok doesn't believe it, the day has just begun. He brushes it off and settles into his desk. It's too early, he needs to at least finish his coffee before he humours his colleagues.

"Hoseok," Hyungwon calls out," I'm not joking."

huh, Hoseok looks at him in disbelief before glancing down at the com board.

_You gotta be kidding me._

True to Hyungwom's word, the room 26 tab is flashing. The realisation must have been pretty evident because he hears his colleagues snicker.

"Can I hit it in the morning," Changkyun comments and they erupt in laughter.

If Hyungwon wasn't their manager, they wouldn't be having this much fun and it probably wouldn't be at Hoseok's expense.

Hoseok just rolls his eyes at their immaturity.

Oh well, not like he minds but really what problem could room 26 be having at 8;30 in the morning.

-

"It won't start," Hyunwoo groans in frustration.

The day may be young but Hyunwoo is already ready to write it off. From losing his car keys and taking a cab to work, to his mother setting him up on another arranged date, he's just about done.

His secretary peeks through the glass at him before replying through the phone, " Are you sure?"

He doesn't reply, just continues to repeatedly press the power button.

Eventually giving up, he stares at his secretary amused face, "Yes Minhyuk, I'm sure."

Chuckling to himself, Minhyuk gets up and goes to his boss's aid. He repeats the same action and still, the monitor remains black.

"What did you really expect?" Hyunwoo asks.

"I don't know, maybe that my eternal glow would be enough to revive it," he jokes," Relax, I already called I.T."

Minhyuk has a shit-eating grin plastered to his face,"We know how you love the I.T guy."

Hyunwoo's mouth is agape as he processes the information.

_Oh no._

Almost on cue, there's a knock on the door and Hyunwoo looks up at the familiar figure.

Smiling much too widely for this hour of the day is Shin Hoseok, the I.T staff that frequents Hyunwoo's office.

Since Hoseok has started work here a year ago, there isn't a week that passes by without visiting Hyunwoo's office, room 26.

It doesn't help that Hyunwoo almost looks forward to other's visit, not that he's ever made up an issue. No, Hyunwoo is naturally challenged with technology.

He isn't proud of himself.

"I'll leave your'll to it," Minhyuk states in amusement and shuffles past Hoseok.

"I'm curious, what problem could my ahjussi have this early in the morning," the younger teases as he circles the desk.

Hyunwoo just smiles as he makes space for the younger.

They're semi-comfortable with each other. Despite the significant age difference, about ten years, and the difference in occupations they get along pretty well. but that goes without saying because everyone gets along with Hoseok. He's always in a good mood and Hyunwoo has never seen him without a smile on his face.

but the ease is cut short because whenever they become too close, Hyunwoo abruptly becomes painfully aware of just how attractive the other is.

Like right now, leaning on the desk, Hoseok's shirt is stretched tightly across his chest, his sleeves rolled to reveal blue veins hidden under the pale flesh.

" I don't know really. It just won't start," Hyunwoo states as he tries not to ogle the other further.

The younger hums as he reaches to press the start button, holding it down for a while.

To Hyunwoo's horror, the screens lights up and he wills his existence to disappear.

"It wasn't turning on just a minute ago," he flushes in embarrassment.

The most breath taking smile graces the younger's lips and he breaks out into laughter, "I'm sure it just needed some time to warm up."

"Yeah that must be it," Hyunwoo recovers some of his composure, "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it," Hoseok assures him,"That's all?"

Yep, they're too close and the arch of Hoseok back as he leans onto the desk tempts Hyunwoo to wander into the depths of the sinful.

There's always this awkwardness just before the younger would take his leave.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Thanks," Hyunwoo adjusts his chair as he avoids looking at the other.

"Oh well , see you soon" he teases but Hyunwoo hears something akin to disappointment in his voice.

Hyunwoo watches as Hoseok's slim frame slips out the glass door, his eyes magnetically drawn to the curve of the Hoseok's ass.

Hyunwoo vaguely remembers the first day Hoseok strutted through the fifth floor. He remembers his colleagues shamelessly eyeing him and some even offering to show him around. He rejected offers thankfully and much to everyone's surprise, revealed that he had been with the company for about two months already. Just locked away safely in the I.T basement. Hyunwoo didn't even know how to get there.

Until then no one cared much for the I.T department. The staff was pretty elusive. Any upgrades or back ups were done at odd hours or on their own systems and the office staff never really caught them at work which lead to the common theory that they didn't work. Not to mention the few that escaped the dungeon on call were more on the mousey side and Hyunwoo thinks he's never even seen their manager at a meeting.

But Hoseok was on everyone's lips. The younger was always immaculately dressed, from his tight fitted black slacks that hugged all his curved and rested dangerously low on his waist to the neat pressed black shirt that clung to his lithe frame and impossibly narrow waist.

Lust, Hyunwoo argued. He was lusting over his junior but he wasn't the only one. The women, more so, took a liking to hovering around whenever he made an appearance, eyeing him like he was a piece of cake. It didn't help that Hoseok only made an appearance when Hyunwoo requested. His neighbouring staff had tried and failed miserably.

beep

"Did you tell him??" An eager voice interrupts his thought.

It's Minhyuk on his office Phone.

"Tell him what?" Hyunwoo asks dryly.

"That you wanna make a baby with him," The blonde answers like its so obvious.

That doesn't even make sense but sense is something Minhyuk lacks.

"Do your work," the boss instructs.

"But really Woo, the sexual tension between your'll is so sharp. I could slice freshly baked bread with it,"

Why bread of all things?

He's gratefully saved from any further annoyance.

"What about freshly baked bread?" Kihyun asks as he enters the office.

Minhyuk was too busy being a pest to even notice his presence.

"Nothing," Hyunwoo promptly answers.

"I see you ran into another technical glitch," he states absent-mindedly as he takes a seat," I don't see why he dresses like that though. I mean he's just I.T."

Just I.T. Hyunwoo doesn't understand office politics but from Kihyun's tone and choice of words, he concludes the I.T department weren't really held in high regards or in any regard for that matter.

"What can I do for you?" He asks, maybe a bit too abruptly because Kihyun looks mildly startled.

He recovers quickly, though," Just checking if you're still joining the guys for a drink tonight?"

"I said I would?" Hyunwoo wonders out loud

He doesn't recall committing himself to any social events. Either way, even if he was keen to drink with his college friends, which he isn't, he can't because there's an urgent proposal he's been putting off.

" I don't think I can," he admits. _I don't think i want to_.

"Thought so, pulling an all-nighter?" Kihyun knows Hyunwoo all too well.

They had met the first year of college and was later recruited by the same company. Both steadily climbed the ladder till Hyunwoo took the lead.

Shrugging to himself, "Maybe."

"Well, I'll take my leave. Jaebum is going to be pissed that you missed another get-together but work is work I suppose. Eat well if you're going deprive yourself of sleep," the motherly side of him advises before he departs from the office.

_Beep_

"Like he's so small and cute but yet so scary," Minhyuk voices chirps.

All Hyunwoo can do is laugh because he can't argue with that description.

-

If Hyunwoo wasn't actively avoiding his mother, he would be home right now in comfortable clothes, getting down to work. Business proposals had always been something he took great pride in. Most required him to really sit and brain storm in a quiet environment, like his penthouse but the risk of running into his mother was too great. Who knows what that woman thinks sometimes. No, his excuse was that he needed to work late and work late he shall, in the safety of his office.

Slowly but surely, everyone starts to depart. Hyunwoo watches them go one by one, waiting for evening rush to finish.

Silence creeps up and Hyunwoo barely notices the floor is practically empty with exception of one.

beep

"Should I get you coffee before the lights are switched off?" Minhyuk asks eagerly.

Coffee does sound nice.

"You know you don't have to stay. You can go home," _after you bring me coffee._

"Don't be silly, I'll be back in a minute," Minhyuk states as he dashes off in search of caffeine.

His secretary was definitely a handful but he's heart was in a good place and Hyunwoo had grown fond of him.

Minhyuk returns with a steaming cup of caffeine. Seconds later, the floor lights are switched off and darkness swallows up the entire floor. The only embers are the ones from Minhyuk's and Hyunwoo's desk lamps. Hyunwoo has a ceiling light but prefers it like this, he can still his mind and focus on his work.

"Woo," a voice calls out and Hyunwoo instinctively looks at his phone but instead finds Minhyuk at the door.

"I'm scared," The blonde confesses.

Hyunwoo can't imagine tolerating this kind of behaviour from anyone else but Minhyuk was an exception.

"I told you to go home," Hyunwoo reiterates but gives in when the blonde refuses.

He allows Minhyuk to station himself on the grey leather couch. Phone in hand, the blonde seems fairly occupied.

"It's going to be a long night," Hyunwoo stresses.

"I know," Minhyuk answers without a care in the world.

-

The ball of sunshine wakes up in a daze, "Do you hear that?"

Hyunwoo looks up from the work he was deeply engrossed in. He can hear rambling faintly and some distant voices.

Minhyuk panics, looking down at his watch,"It's almost one in the morning, who could be here at one in the morning?"

It wasn't really a question but Hyunwoo tries to formulate an answer anyway.

The closer the noises got, the more evident it became that it was definitely more than just one person.

"It has to be criminals. Oh my God Hyunwoo" Minhyuk goes into over drive as he rushes of the sofa.

"Relax yourself," Hyunwoo offers in a hushed tone.

He too isn't thinking very clearly, his mind is exhausted but he reasons with himself. It can't be the guards because there's only three of them and one is stationed outside. As much as he doesn't want to give into Minhyuk's fears, he can't take a chance. He switches off the lamp, leaving them to crouch down in the sea of black. Hyunwoo's hand reassuringly stroking Minhyuk's back as the secretary literally shakes.

"Relax," Hyunwoo tries to comfort the quivering mess.

The seconds drag but soon enough, the booming voices are literally just outside their door.

If Hyunwoo isn't mistaken, he thinks he hears Hoseok. Relief floods over him but before he can get to his feet, Minhyuk pulls him down and promptly silences him.

"Listen," He whispers, no trace of the previous fear present in his voice.

-

"Did you guys hear that?" Hoseok swears he heard some one talk but there isn't suppose to be anyone here and all the lights are off.

"You're drunk," Chankyun teases as he takes a swig from the soju bottle

They were all equally drunk but Changkyun more so.

Hyungwon makes a face, "I remember being young and able to do that."

Tonight was maintenance night and lucky floor number five was next on the list. Each floor had been allocated four or five workers. Of course, being the manager, Hyungwon had innocently picked his team selectively. Which didn't exactly work in the group's favour because Hyungwon insisted on double checking each floor.

Prior to Hoseok's arrival, Hyungwon didn't have any actual work friends. He was young, not as young as changkyun but not as old as Hoseok hence the general I.T staff feeling fairly cheated when he was appointed the manager. It is what it is though, he really didn't care. Jooheon, who Hyungwon had been civil with, soon joined the duo. Hoseok was just like that, making friends at every turn. Although he too suffered some isolation from the I.T staff when they felt Hyungwon was favouring him. initially wounded, Hoseok came to terms with it and they just carried on like the usual with Jooheon.

Their most recent addition was the newly graduated Changkyun who was interning at the company. He and Jooheon had almost instantly clicked and before Hyungwon knew it; He was a part of some make shift brotherhood.

They move around with a torch light and a bag of booze. It's easier than heading to the main panel to switch the lights on and off.

It was Changkyun's first maintenance night, so they made a pretty big deal out of it. Probably more than they should have because they've only conquered four floors and their words are already slurring.

Like Hyungwon likes to say; Prevention is better than cure. Really, he doesn't want anyone calling them out just to point fingers at the I.T staff's apparent lack of work. He likes everything to run smoothly, hence a couple of nights are allocated to ensure everything is accurately assessed.

and because they easily waste time fooling around.

"You're not that old," Jooheon says in a mocking tone.

They station themselves on a random desk more or else in the centre of the room. Hoseok sits on the desk as he digs in the bag for another bottle, Hyungwon is walking aimlessly and Jooheon and Changkyun are busy invading the desk owner's privacy.

"Yeah," Changkyun joins in, " What? You must be like in your early forties."

"Go die," Hyungwon threatens as the other three laugh.

Hoseok pours another round of shots and passes it around. Soju isn't their usual but Changkyun had insisted and maintenance night had become some kind of initiation.

Downing the shots, Hyungwon waits a bit before giving out instructions," You know the drill. There's plus minus sixty systems on this floor. Jooheon head to left, I'll head to the right and Hoseok you alternate from the middle. Changkyun, you shadow any one of us."

How the hell is his intoxicated brain capable of forming such sentence is beyond all of them

"What about the fancy office?" the intern asks as he points toward the only concealed office on this floor.

Jooheon smiles slyly,"Oh no, Changkyun, that's room 26."

The atmosphere takes a turn for the worst and Hoseok feels their gazes drawn to him.

"OH," Changkyun suddenly understands as Jooheon and Hyungwon just nod knowingly.

"Hoseok takes care of his man's office personally," the manager teases.

"He is not my man. Like I wouldn't mind if he was but he isn't," Hoseok explains exasperatedly.

"That sounds sad" the youngest notes.

"It is," Hyungwon adds," You've been to his office almost every week, each time coming back gushing about just how cute he is and yet you've made absolutely zero progress. It's been almost a year."

"A year??? " The intern exclaims.

"Yep Hoseok been love sick for room 26 for that long," Jooheon comments as he sits on Changkyun's lap.

It's becoming obvious that no one is interested in working.

"Hey!" Hoseok yells in defence," It is not that easy. I don't think I'm his type. "

" I really expected more from you," Changkyun says in mock disappointment.

Honestly, Changkyun always took Hoseok for the player type. He had his reasons of course, his senior could be a cry baby but most of the time he exuded this easy confidence that ultimately made him the centre of attention. Changkyun's seen it first hand, the way the upper staff gravitate towards them in the smoking area and he knows that they're only there for Hoseok.

"It's just," his shoulders slump as he tries to make sense," Like I think I can make a move and I'm almost there but then he looks at me and I'm like nope nope nope, can't do this. All confidence evaporates. I don't even think I have a chance."

"Really now?" Hyungwon quirks an eyebrow.

They all know how vain Hoseok is.

"What? we both know modesty isn't one of my strong points," He defends.

"True but if you feel that way, why are you ever ready to get buzzed?" Jooheon questions as Changkyun exaggeratedly nods his head.

"That's a good question," Hyungwon notes.

"Cause he's so cute and he's got those broad shoulders and that tan skin. Like why would I want to be locked up with your'll fuckers if I could be in the company of all that brown sugar?" so that might be the alcohol talking.

Luckily everyone is semi-tipsy and they laugh in unison.

" You're hopeless," Hyungwon misses a step but recovers quickly," you guys think we might be little too drunk to work."

" that is a possibility," Changkyun and Jooheon agree.

"Well, we basically took care of four floors," Jooheon ponders," and maybe one bottle per floor."

" Wanna call it night?" Hoseok asks hopefully.

" might as well but first there something I wanna clear up," Hyungwon announces as he attempts to straighten his absurdly long figure.

That get's everyone's attention more or less.

"Are your'll two fucking?" He turns to the youngest and asks.

Hoseok almost drops the bottle out of shock but catches it in time," Seriously Hyungwon!"

Changkyun turns as red as a tomato but Jooheon is as cool as a cucumber as he answers," Yep,"

The intern flusters further, pushing the smirking Jooheon off his lap.

"What?" he says calmly,"It's not like they don't already know and plus I'm too drunk to not wanna kiss you."

Jooheon leans in to capture the younger's lip but Changkyun skillfully ducks.

The eldest two make a face of disgust before laughing at the intern's expense.

"Oh my god," Changkyun thinks he might die of embarrassment right there but allows Jooheon to slide back onto his lap anyway.

" Great, just great. Hoseok's blindly in love or in lust for room 26 and your'll are fucking while I'm just flying solo," the lanky boy muses.

They really shouldn't drink more, Hoseok has to drive everybody home but he pours another round anyway," It's okay boss, you'll find somebody some day,"

Hoseok likes to playfully call Hyungwon boss, for reasons unknown, it always flusters the taller.

Hyungwon thinks over that, he wonders if things would have been different if he hadn't sent his friend to room 26 that day. He did it just because the other was annoying him. He never thought Hoseok would come back all flustered and love sick.

"Maybe," he doesn't even know if he means it. Maybe he'll be solo forever.  
  
They down another around and unanimously agree to call it in for the night.

-

Hyunwoo's internally gratefully that they're in the dark, the last thing he needs is Minhyuk catching him blushing like a fool. There's no way he can work now. Zero possibility of him thinking about anything other than Hoseok.

The silence lingers and Hyunwoo takes it upon himself to check. Sure enough, the rowdy bunch is nowhere in sight, not that he can see much in the dark.

"They're gone," he notifies the other.

"OH MY FUCKEN GOD," the secretary exclaims much too loud and Hyunwoo finds him jumping in surprise, " Did you hear that. He's practically dying to have your baby."

Why is Minhyuk so obsessed with Hoseok having his babies, Hyunwoo will never understand.

Feigning indifference, Hyunwoo switches the lamp on and starts to pack his bag. Leaving his secretary to gape at his lack of reaction.

"Do you not understand what this means?" Minhyuk stresses, cutting infront of Hyunwoo.

The elder swallows hard, ofcourse he does but he's not good at this whole feeling thing. plus, he thinks he feels his stomach tightening.

"He's basically inviting you," Minhyuk stresses," all this time. Coming only to your office, smiling and flirting only with you."

Hyunwoo already knows this, he understands how the other's advancement had gone over his head. He gets it, the smirk on his face, the curve of his back, the teasing in his voice, Hoseok was trying to coax to make a move.

He doesn't say that of course." Come on I'll drop you off at home."

Sighing in defeated, Minhyuk grabs his bags and follows his boss," Yes Boss."

-

_Later that morning_

 

_Beep_

"How's your coffee? I use brown sugar this time, just the way Hoseok would like it," Minhyuk almost chokes on his own laughter.

He hated to admit it but Hyunwoo thinks he can feel a blush creep on," Shut up."

He doesn't need to go back there. He's already ashamed of jerking off twice at the thought of fucking Hoseok on his desk.

-

_Next day_

 

"Excuse me,"

Hyunwoo looks up to find an absurdly tall male in his door way. Being absorbed in the task at hand, he blinks a few time at the thin figure until he catches Minhyuk silently screaming.

"Can I help you?" He finds himself asking.

He's never seen this person before and going by the way he's dressed, Hyunwoo doubts he's from the building.

"Shouldn't I be asking that," he mumbles as he enters the office," You called for I.T?"

Huh, "No."

The stranger lets out an exaggerated sigh as he rolls his eyes. Hyunwoo thinks he's never seen such a peculiar face. The stranger's lips are full, too full actually and his eyes looked like he just woke up from a deep coma.

Minhyuk is waving his hands like a hooligan to get his attention and it dawns on Hyunwoo.

This idiot.

"Instead of explaining the situation, he randomly blurts,"Where's Hoseok?"

The lanky male instantly looks like his on the offence, his drowsy eyes narrowing, " Fucking knew it."

The language catches the elder by surprise, that is most definitely not acceptable language in his office or on his floor.

before he can reprimand him, the annoyed stranger already starts off on his own rant," Listen my staff have better things to do than coming up here just so you'll can ogle them like they're on display."

Staff is a broad term, he's really only referring to Hoseok.

The already docile tension increases ten fold.

Hyunwoo is almost flabbergasted by the accusation to say anything in his defence. Not that he cares to. He isn't the type to lose his cool but everything about the brat in front of him sets him off. That and the way he insinuated that Hoseok was treated cheaply. That he would treat Hoseok cheaply.

"And anyway Hoseok won't be rushing to your side any time soon. Not after witnessing your little rendezvous with your ball of sunshine secretary over there," He calms down a bit," You need I.T assistance, I'll be glad to be at your service but don't waste our time. It literally takes us three flights of stairs till we can reach an elevator."

Hyunwoo's gets to his feet but the tall bastard is already half way out the door.

"the names Chae Hyungwon, head of the I.T department. Feel free to go yapping to Kihyun, not like the midget could do anything."

W.T.F

Hyunwoo watches in silence as the lean figures dissapears from his view.

Huffing, he almost feels steam stem from his face. He's glad he didn't get the opportunity to talk, only god knows what would have came out of his mouth.

Beep

"OH MY I.T is fine as hell. What are they hiding down there? An escort agency?"

"Not now Minhyuk," Hyunwoo can feel his jaw tighten, whether in anger or concern, he can't say.

- 

_Next day_

 

"Bullshit," Hoseok says as he eyes his lanky manager.

The younger two know exactly how this going to play out. Without a doubt.

"Damn it," Hyungwon hisses, he really was trying to control his facial features but Hoseok always sees through it.

Jooheon smugly bundles the cards and slides it over to his manager. Hyungwon pouts, no one other than Hoseok dares to call him out.

"Chae, there's someone at the door," a voice calls out, he can't be sure who though.

Staring down at the mass array of cards in his hands, he knows it's going to be a long game," Hoseok, go see who's at the door."

"Why me?" the elder huffs as he gets up.

That's one good thing about their friendship, they don't blur any lines. They're colleagues and Hyungwon is his manager and Hoseok understands the roles well enough.

"Duh," Changkyun comments,"Cause you caught him."

It's beyond rare for anyone to visit the I.T department, especially their sector. the elevators only ran from ground level till level 7 which leaves the I.T staff to endure three flights of stairs in order to get in or out.

so, why would anyone visit them?

Punching in the code, Hoseok sluggishly swings the door open.

His greeting is cut short in favour of amazement. The most beautiful arrangement of flowers is in front of him. Locked up in their office, the flower's beautiful colours almost hurts his eye. He doesn't mind, he loves flowers and stuff of colour for that matter. He doesn't gesture anything, his fingers reaching to brush the soft pink petals of the cosmos plant. His trance broken when the bouquet is offered to him.

Only then does he look up at the large stature in possession of the beauties.

"Mr.Son," He doesn't think he's ever said that but maybe he should.

Hyunwoo almost winces.

"They are for you," Hyunwoo pushes them gently into Hoseok's chest.

The younger is all starry eyed and Hyunwoo feels his stomach doing cartwheels in excitements. 

"Thank you," he answers uncertainly, his fingers gingerly removing it out of Hyunwoo's grasp.

Hoseok knows he shouldn't, not unless he wants to revive the yearning for the older. That's the last thing he wants to do. Hoseok is not interested in being one of Hyunwoo's option. There is absolutely no way he and Minhyuk are dating. Fucking at the most.

"But why?" Hoseok doesn't know where to take this.

Hyunwoo swears he had an entire essay rehearsed. He had compiled an entire proposal, he just needs to pitch it.

"You misunderstand. There is no such relationship between Minhyuk and I.-"

"You don't have to explain to me, it's not my place," Hoseok immediately insists.

The warm smile on Hyunwoo's lips tighten into a frown and Hoseok feels an extraordinary heat behind the usual docile eyes.

"But I do. You need to know I would never treat you like that," he says honestly.

I would never use you.

Hoseok thinks he forgets how to breathe but he's heart is pounding like it's experiencing a hangover after new years. so, at least he's alive.

"I understand if you're not interested but at least let me explain myself," he continues.

Hoseok just blinks, not sure if he's voice is even present.

Hyunwoo must have taken it as a negative indication because he cast a furrowing glance at the ground while licking his lips.

 _Don't do that_ , Hoseok's mind reprimands.

"I -" the silence lingers too long.

"Not now," the younger finally speaks, cringing at the texture of his own voice.

The elder looks at him in surprise, a smile slowly forming. Hoseok thinks he might just cave right there.

but he won't.

he returns his attention to the bouquet and inhales the sweet scents. He doubts Hyunwoo picked out the flowers but whoever did, did a good job. He might be a mess on the inside but he wasn't going to let the other see that.

The sight is breathtaking. Hyunwoo allows himself to stare this time. He allows himself the luxury of really admiring the beauty in front of him. The colours of the flowers brought to the porcelain white of Hoseok skin is a stunning contrast. He never noticed just how long Hoseok's eyelashes was. They're long and thick against his pale skin. A few strands of long raven hair graces the younger's face, fine and smooth like ink lines drawn across clear waters. The darkness of his eyes and hair bleeding into him.

"You're beautiful," he blurts out.

The younger looks at him expectantly, his eyes narrowing as he assesses the words.

"I mean," he recants but doesn't know why so he stops," Just that. You're beautiful."

A smile threatens to slip but Hoseok refuses. His eyes give him away, they're wide and glossy with affection. The sincerity in Hyunwoo's voice melts his ear drum and he feels cheeks tingling.

"You still need to explain," He feigns indifference.

"I will," Hyunwoo replies promptly,"Let me take you out for lunch."

he picks his words wisely, to let Hoseok know exactly what he's getting himself into.

Pursing his lips, the younger thinks over it but not really," Where?"

a satisfied smile spreads across his face,"Mythos, It's close. If you wait for me-"

Hoseok doesn't need him getting ahead of himself," I know where it is. Give me a time and I'll meet you there."

Guess he can't expect things to blow over so easy," What time are your breaks?"

"Whenever I feel like it really,"

Oh, Hyunwoo thinks, "Eleven am, tomorrow?"

Hoseok doesn't give him a verbal reply, just the nod of the head. There are no farewells, the younger swiftly reenters the black door and Hyunwoo is left in the dimly lit hall.

He isn't a hundred percent sure how to make his way back to his office. Making is way down the direction he initially came, he can only hope for the best.

-

Next day

It's not usual for Hyunwoo to eat here, he has a set table reserved during ten am and twelve am. The eatery is minutes from the office but as usual, the roads are insanely busy.

Pulling his suit tight over his chest, he wonders if he should have dress up a bit more laid back and youthful. He dismisses the idea quickly, after all, he was going to work. He did, however, choose to wear one of his more slimming suits. The navy blue suit was tailored to perfection, a little too fitted for Hyunwoo's daily wear. Underneath, he had chosen a simple cleanly pressed black shirt.

He's early and knows it but he needed to get away from Minhyuk as soon as possible. The apparent ball of sunshine was coming up with the most absurd hypothetical theories. Of course one had to include Hoseok having his babies.

Second on the agenda is the actual explanation. It could go two ways, both bad but one could be manageable. Weighing the pros and cons, Hoseok could get offended by Hyunwoo's invasion of privacy and argue why would a secretary stay till one am for their boss. He has to admit, he doesn't know to answer that. Saying Minhyuk is Minhyuk doesn't cut it. Or the more favourable outcome is that Hoseok gets offended but gets over it and doesn't push for details on Minhyuk's abnormal tendencies.

Once again, anything preplanned goes out the window once he lays his eyes on Hoseok's figure walking through the door.

The waitrons guide him to the table and he offers Hyunwoo an easy smile before he sits down.

Hyunwoo immediately notices the way the Hoseok's make up accentuates his feature. The outer corners of his eyes are filled in with a shade of smokey ash and his lower lid is lined very thinly. Hoseok's usual pink lips are more on the reddish side and glossy. The older isn't an expert on makeup but he can't help but admire the attention to detail that went into everything. The stray hairs are pulled back to reveal the entirety f his forehead. The raven tresses are expertly parted and slicked backed. Hyunwoo doesn't miss a thing, each little detail catching his eye one after the other. He's a masterpiece.

But Hyunwoo prefers the way he looked yesterday.

"You're early," Hoseok comments as he takes his seat.

There isn't a trace of resentment is his voice or body language.

Before Hyunwoo can reply, the waiter approaches them. The younger orders cafe latte and Hyunwoo opts for a cup of rooibos.

"Hungry?" Hyunwoo asks as he skims through the menu.

They're meeting for a reason but Hyunwoo just wants to enjoy lunch with him

"Not really. I kinda just survive off coffee in the mornings," It was the sad truth.

It was a terrible habit he had picked up during his days working at Korea Telecom. The hours working at the broadband giant was almost lifetimes more stressful than his current place of employment.

"Too much caffeine is unhealthy. You don't need your body becoming too dependant on it," Hyunwoo says without much thought," but you already know that."

He does," I do." _too late for that though_.

Their drinks arrive and the air gets thicker. Each not wanting to jump right into it. Hoseok doesn't know how to start without sounding accusing or jealous and plus, Hyunwoo looks so good in that suit. He wants to enjoy the view a little longer before it could possibly go down hill.

Hyunwoo didn't want to go there at all but at the same time, he needed Hoseok to know the truth.

There had to be a better way to approach the subject but Hyunwoo thinks he can risk being a little cheeky.

"White sugar?" He asks innocently,"I thought you liked it brown."

Hoseok almost chokes on his own saliva, dropping the sachet of sugar straight into the foamy drink.


	2. Give me a little more

 

"Hoseok, your man is being extra again," Jooheon calls out as he walks through the office with an insanely colourful flower arrangement in his hands.

Ever since Hoseok had got with Hyunwoo, things had taken a turn for the weird.

firstly, Son Hyunwoo had nothing better to do with money because he lavished Hoseok with all types of flowers and cakes. Which jooheon didn't mind because there was always enough to share. The flowers though, were getting out of hand.

Secondly was the all the different type of social events the I.T department were getting invited to. Jooheon didn't even know the company threw such events.

"No way," Hoseok says as he inspects the flowers," Hyunwoo wouldn't send me something like this. It looks like it's been arranged by six-year-old on acid."

Changkyun has to agree, up till now, Hyunwoo's flowers were always tastefully arranged. Nothing like the flowers Jooheon has in his hands.

"If I was a child, I would think this is what unicorn's shit looks like," the intern comments as he inspects the specimen at hand.

Jooheon scrunches up his nose,"Gross babe,"

Chuckling to himself, Hoseok's spots something that isn't a bright colour. Digging into the jungle of rainbows, he retrieves a neatly folded note.

Changkyun is at his side, eagerly waiting for him to unfold the note.

 

_Dear Chae_

_Morning, just thinking of you. Have a beautiful day._

_p.s we're still on for supper?_

_xoxo_  
_L.Minhyuk_

 

The three amigos exchange glances before turning to the door, in wait for their last comrade.

A sleepy Hyungwon shuffles in seconds later, his eyes are hazy with sleep and he feels their gazes before he sees them. The flower arrangement catching his attention before anything else.

"What the hell is that?" he asks as he approaches them.

"They're for you," Changkyun speaks first.

"From L.Minhyuk," Hoseok continues.

"He wants to know if you'll are still going to supper tonight," Jooheon adds.

Hyungwon's long legs stop mid walk and he takes a step back as he eyes his colleagues. They cannot be happy about this.

"Listen, I just felt weird since we thought he was fucking Hyunwoo and now Hyunwoo is fucking Hoseok,"

"And you're fucking him?" Hoseok asks and Hyungwon almost winces.

"Well yeah," you're fucking Hyunwoo.

There's a sliver of tension between the eldest two but it soon disperses. Hyungwon knows Hoseok means no harm. He too felt a bit weary when Hoseok met Hyunwoo for lunch. Sometimes he thinks, in another world, he and Hoseok have to end up together but not in this one.

In this world, he ends work around six, goes home and gets ready and meets Minhyuk around eight. They enjoy supper before heading back to Hyungwon's place. In the warmth of the bed, tangled within each other, they spend hours talking. They speak about anything and everything and every now again, they speak about how Minhyuk loved Hyunwoo and Hyungwon confesses he might have loved Hoseok.

It's questionable territory but now they have someone to share with, there's no stopping them.

A lot of the times they speak about their day and Minhyuk would explain how he use to and still up to this day tease Hyunwoo about Hoseok. When he speaks, there's sometimes tears in his eyes, other times, there's a smile on his face. Either way Hyungwon knows he's hurting and he wants to make the hurt go away.

They share their darkest secrets, things never even formulated in words before. Hyungwon confesses to throwing out Hyunwoo's gifts multiple times. From flowers to chocolates, he skillfully just makes them go away. Of course, his friends would never cast suspicion on him and Hoseok has taken to keeping things in his desk, rather than on it.

Minhyuk cries a lot, he cries because Hyunwoo makes him orders Hoseok's gifts because Hoseok likes colourful things and so does Minhyuk. He cries because he can't bring himself to let go fully. One moment he couldn't care less about them and next he feels himself dies inside.

Hyungwon can identify with that. He has a better grip on his emotions and his logic reason that even without Hyunwoo, things were not going to prosper. No, they were friends and yet Hyungwon was still jealous.

That was the difference, Minhyuk felt cheated. He felt liked he had been on hold this entire time and Hyunwoo had cut the call without saying a word. Hyungwon was just envious of Hyunwoo's position, he was jealous and disappointed that he couldn't give Hoseok the stuff Hyunwoo would. Although, Hyungwon would argue that he would give Hoseok better, if Hoseok would just let him.

But there was no hope. From the second Hoseok entered that office, it was over. For Hyungwon and Minhyuk.

Minhyuk learned to play the fool, bending himself over, hurting himself with each word of encouragement. Masking each tear with a laugh or a smile. Hyunwoo never truly saw him.

While Hoseok had seen Hyungwon from the beginning but it wasn't enough. He wasn't enough.

Hyunwoo was.

So they speak and cry, laugh at each other's misfortunes and comfort one another. In their company, they could be completely honest and fear no judgement. No Minhyuk wouldn't judge him. They wouldn't point fingers.

Even on the first night of making love, Minhyuk had whispered Hyunwoo's name into the night. Hyungwon couldn't lie and say he wasn't thinking about Hoseok's lips when they were kissing.

The could lie but they didn't need to. They saw each other for who they really are and Hyungwon is enough for Minhyuk.

So when he whisper, Hyungwon understand,"Give me little more."

He does, Hyungwon showers him with his love. The love Hoseok didn't want, the love Hoseok didn't value. They wash over each other over and over again till they're stained with each other's colours . Soaked to the bone. Minhyuk can only feel Hyungwon around him.

He doesn't remember why he use to cry, only that Hyungwon would beg him not to. Small traces of scattered memories float around them and they sting but Minhyuk has a feeling that they use to hurt even more once upon a time. Little pin prickles across his skin and his lover's full lips would kiss them away. In the heat of memories, Hyungwon is the rain that soothes him.

Now when ordering cakes for Hoseok, Minhyuk knows the types of cakes to order for Hyungwon.

He doesn't mind.

He watches Hyunwoo and Hoseok flirt shamelessly and Minhyuk is insanely happy. There's a shift and he no longer looks at Hoseok in contempt. Now it's something akin to fear, a fear that Hyungwon could still love him. He thinks how he's person of interest has changed and yet Hoseok still seems to have all power.

Leaving Minhyuk powerless.

It starts to hurt again but when Hyungwon speaks, Minhyuk understands," Hoseok has no place in my home because you are my home. It's just you and me. No one else.."

No Hoseok.

No Hyunwoo.

Just them.

Some nights they go out to supper and return to their apartment. Naked bodies tangled within each other, Minyuk rests his head on Hyungwon's chest and they talk. They talk about everything, the day, the food, the cakes. It's like they're keeping a diary within each other. Sometimes they speak of Hyunwoo or Hoseok. A lot of the times it's spoken of shamefully or jokingly. Most of the times it ends in laughter because just how foolish had they'd been. Minhyuk likes to apologise about that time and Hyungwon would prefer if he didn't. It's space of their life that defines them and Hyungwon is pretty happy with the outcome. It doesn't matter because by the morning, everything is a blur and all he sees is Minhyuk's peaceful sleeping face.

He can't imagine waking up to anyone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have i mentioned just how much i love Showho? I have? Oh okay.
> 
> Sorry for errors and thank you for reading


End file.
